1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile apparatuses and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having an energy saving function in a standby state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kind of facsimile apparatus is known which is in an energy saving state when on standby, and which performs various operations by setting an AC power source in an input-enabled state when each operation is selected. A method for changing such a facsimile apparatus between a standby state and an operating state has been proposed in which oscillation of a switching power source is stopped when the apparatus is in the standby state and is started to output a DC voltage on the secondary side when an operation is selected, and in which, when the operation is finished, oscillation of the switching power source is immediately stopped and the apparatus is again set the standby state.
In some case, however, the next operation is performed successively after the completion of the preceding operation. If oscillation of the switching power source is immediately stopped in such a case, the number of stops and starts of oscillation of the switching power source is increased, so that the life of the switching power source is shortened.